Tenten's Highschool Life
by x.Thousand-Apologies.x
Summary: Everybody hates being the new kid. Knowing no-one and trying to survive high-school by yourself. Tenten is the new kid once again. She experiences everything there is about high-school. Friends, Enemies, Playboys, Sleepovers. The wildest ride of her life!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone reading! This is my first story on Fanfiction so please, If it's horrible or great, tell me. Oh and just warning you, There may be some spelling mistakes.. Sorry. Also Some charecters are OOC and In this... Neji actully has a mum and dad who are alive! Btw Akemi is Neji's mum cause I don't know her name, I made one up for her!**

--

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, As much as I want to Unfortunatley I don't.

_"Italics" = Thoughts_ **"Bold" = Inner **

Hi, my name is Tenten. I have honey brown eyes and dark brown hair that I usually tie in two buns on top of my head. My mum and I are always moving around from place to place because whenever my mum meets a guy and they break up. She moves away to forget all the memories of them. I'm sure I've been to over 20 places in the last six months! It's hard for me to make friends because whenever I actually do, I end up moving away from them.

"Tennie" I hear my mum call out.

"Stop day-dreaming and start un-packing your room" She shouts.

"Sure thing mum" I call back.

I'm so used to un-packing by now it only takes me about 40 minutes. Once I finished I walked down stairs to my mum in the kitchen.

"Hey mum..." I say

"Yes dear" she replies

"I'm going for a walk around to get to know the place."

"Ok" mum says "Just make sure your back before dark"

I nod my head as I walk out the door. I walked down the street looking at all the houses. 'Whoa' I thought to myself 'I live in a rich neighbourhood' "cool" I said out loud. 'Hmm, I miss Temari 'I thought again 'her and her brother's Gaara and Kankuro' even though Gaara was an emo kid and Kankuro had an obsession with puppets, they were good friends'. Unlike my other 'friends' I got to know them really well. My day-dreaming was cut short when I bumped into something hard, yet warm. I looked up and saw a boy standing there. He has long brown hair and the most beautiful white eyes.

"Sorry" I mutter as I walk past him

"Hn" he says as he passes me.

"Hn isn't a word" I yell out and he stops to look at me

"..."

"Fine then Mr silent Mc'silently pants do-" I was cut off by him (AN:// Ohh what a surprise the stoic Neji can actully talk!)

"Your new around here arn't you?"

"Yeah" I reply, "Whats it to you?" I eye him suspiciously

"Hn" he.... hns? Then he walked away

"Pfft Retard" I mutter under my breath and start walking in the other direction. WTF does hn mean anyways?!?!?!

After walking away from the strange long-haired boy, I look up at the sky to watch the sunset, Then I remember my mother's words. Crap. I better get home soon otherwise Mum's gonna freak.

--

I walk to the door of my house and open it to see my mum in the living room talking to 3 strangers. "...And this is my lovely daughter Tenten" My mum says and gestures toward me. I look at each of them and then see that same boy from the park. _"What the hell, That's the same boy I ran into at the park! How did he get to my house before me when he was walking the other way?!?!" "_Tenten, this is Hizashi, Akemi and Neji" My mum said again as she pointed to each one while saying their names. "They are our new neighbours" "Sure, ok, whatever" I say and walk upstairs to my room. It's always like this, Meeting new people all the time. I guess it's cause we move around alot but I also think my mum is a bit of a social butterfly. Always making me meet her new friends.

I enter my room and get my clothes ready for tomorrow. It consists of a white button-up shirt with a Navy blue, black and white checkered skirt.

"Bleh" I say "I hate skirts!"

"I kind figured you were the tomboy type" A deep voice says from beind me.

_"Crap"_ I think to myself and turn around to see Neji standing in my door way.

"What are you doing in my room.... STALKER!" I exclaim

"Your mum sent me up here" He said "She said you were my age and that we should 'Spend qaulity time getting to know eachother'."

"And you agreed?" I asked

"Hn" he hned and stood there looking around at my room.

"Soo...." I said starting to start a conversation. He looked at me and I sighed, this is going to be torture.

"Neji" We heard from down stairs "Were going so say goodbye to Tenten-chan and come down here"

"Hn, Bye" Neji said as he walked out of my room.

_"Thank goodness for Neji's mum"_ I thought.

**"What are you talking about, He's hot!"** A voice inside my head said.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ I asked

**"Your inner-self"**

_"What do you mean 'Inner self'?_I asked again

**"I'm you, I can talk to you and tell you what your really thinking"**

_"O..k?"_ I think questioningly (AN:// Is that even a word? Oh well it is now!)

"_So if your me, why would you say that Neji was hot, He's a bastard!"_ I ask

**"Just because he's a bastard, that doesn't stop him from being any less hot!" **My inner says.

_"Uhh theres no point in arguing with you is there?"_ I ask

**"Nope... I will always win"**

_"But if your me then doesn't that mean I win too?"_ I say and smirk, Oh yeah I went there

**"Yes but no and errr Gahhhhhh... shuddup"**

Haha I sooooo Win!

--

**Soo. Tell me if you like it, And be honest, I will read the critisism and try to improve But to be able to do that I need critisism. TY**

**Yessum. Thank-u 4 tha review Luv** _**IheartItachi-kun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya! Thank-U Guyys who are continuing to read my Uber-awesome(*cough*yeah right*cough*) First story EVER! Hopefully, It's ok but I'm not sure so PLEASE R&R.**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Thanks 4 crushing my dreams =[**

**I also do not own the song 'One step at a time' by Jordin sparks.**

**--**

Beep

Beep

Be-SMASH-

Hahaha stupid alarm clock!

Cookeldoodledoo...

*throws dead alarm clock out window*

Cookeldo-BAM- Thud

HAHAHA stupid rooster. Wait... rooster??

I get up and look at the window, Wow a rooster, What do ya know!

"OMG It's raining alarm clocks" A random person from outside yells

"HAHAHAHA" I laugh and go to the bathroom to get ready.

**--**

"Hey mum" I say, "whats for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can find in the cupboard to eat, dear" She replied and sighed.

Heh... I ask this question like... Pretty much every morning!

"Okay" I say as I get out a bowl, Milk and coco-pops!

I started pouring the milk into my bowl when my mum turned on the radio. I immidiatley(AN://Idk how to spell it) stopped what I was doing, and started to sing and dance to the music. It was my favourite song 'One step at a time' By Jordin Sparks, man how I love this song!

"Take one step at a time, theres no need to rush, It's like learing to fly or falling in love, It's gonna happen and It's supposed to happen..." I sing along.

Mum just stares at me with a blank face and sighs. I must make her very annooyed and stressed. I feel sorry for my mum. I walk over to my breakfast and clean up my new found mess, thanks to my retarded dancing. After finishing the cleaning of my mess I grab my bag and wallet and head out the door shouting mygoodbyes as I leave to school.

_"Uhhh..."_ I think _"This is going to be such a boring day. First days always are"_

_--_

After what felt like hours of walking (But in reality was about 10 minutes) I arrived at a huge building with the words 'Konoha High School' written on the top.

"Eeep" I squel as I look up at the daunting school. Guess I better get my timetable.

_"Hmmm, wheres the office" _I think to myself.

I looked around as soon as I entered the huge doors. After about 3 minutes of searching for the office a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and emerald eyes walked up to me.

"Hi" she said "You look kinda lost, do you need any assistance?" She asks.

"Actually, yes, could you please show me to the office so that I can get my timetable?"

"Of corse" she says "I was just heading there myself." "Oh I just forgot, My names Sakura Haruno, whats yours?"

"Tenten" I say.

"Well Tenten-chan, It's nice to meet you.

Suddenly I felt a whole lot better about my first day of school. -SMACK-. Uhhh... Spoke to soon.

"Hey, watch where your going" I say then I looked up at the person That bumped into me.

"Uh-Oh" Sakura said.

**--**

**Sorry 4 the short chapter.** **Sooo... Did you likee it?? I hope it wasn't too crappy. Uh, R&R**

**Yessum. Thank-U 4 tha review. Love IheartItachi-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers, Id just like to say thank you to: SilentKiller1, Nerd4eva and Uchihas1010Hyuuga for thier awesome reviews. I never though I was actully smart enough to try and write a story but here I am, and now that I know people actully like it... I'm happy!

--

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Asks the man standing above me.

"I am tenten" I say confidently as I stand up.

"You knew here?" He asks

"Yepp" I say in return to his question, "now if you don't mind I need to get my timetable" I say as I start walking off.

"Tenten, I don't know if you know this but you just stood up to one of the four kigs of our school" Sakura exclaimed

"Really? He didn't seem like royalty to me" I said sarcasticly

"He's the school's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha" She replied

"Good for him" I say calmly

"You are sooo in our group" Sakura said with a slight smile on her face.

"So I'm guessing you and your friends are the only girls that don't fall all over them?" I ask.

"Pretty much" She says.

"This year is going to be interesting" I say as she laughs.

"Come on, we better get your timetable" She says.

"Ok" I say and we start walking faster towards our destination.

--

"Were here" Sakura says as we arrive at the office.

"Lets go get our timtables then" I say and we walk up the the desk.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Tenten, we both need our timetables" Sakura says to the lady with short black hair behind the desk.

"What years are you girls in" The lady asks.

"Year 10" Sakura and I say in unison.

"Ok, let me check".

After about 2 minutes of the lady searching through the files, she found both of our timetables.

"Here you are" she says as she hands each of them to us.

"Thank you" I say and we both walk away from the huge desk"

"So," Sakura says "Can I see your timetable?" She asks

"Sure" I say and I hand it to her.

She reads it over nodding at a few things then gives it back and turns to me.

"We have three classes together!"

"Cool" I say, "which ones?"

"Maths, homeroom and P.E"

"Awesome, so you don't mind showing me to homeroom then, seeing as we have it together?"

"Of corse I don't mind, my friends Ino and Hinata will probably be there"

"Great, I'll get to meet them!"

**- Timeskip, 5 minutes or so -**

"Room 203" Sakura says as she enters our homeroom.

"Ok" I say and we enter the room.

There were many people chatting away, the teacher wasn't here yet obviously. Sakura dragged me to the back of the room to meet her other friends. One had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and big baby blue eyes. The other girl had dark purplish black hair. She had strange eyes, they were violet with white pupils but they suited her well.

"Hey girls" Sakura said, "this is Tenten, she's new here"

"Hi" Both girls said in unison

"I'm Ino" Said the blonde girl, "and this is Hinata" She said as she pointed to her friend.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Soo.. " Ino started, Have you meet anyone besides Forehead here?" She asked

"Hmm.. Who's forehead?" I asked

"Uhhh, Ino-pig!!" Sakura screeched "Ino calls me forehead because she thinks I have an abnormally large forehead" Sakura explained.

"Ah" I said "I didn't even notice" I say

"See" Sakura said "it's not abnormal"

"Nah, you must have grown into it during the holidays, I remember you having a huge forehead. Ino said.

"Anyways," I said, "I have meet two people besides Sakura"

"Oh really, who?" Ino asked

"Two boys, Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Wha-" Ino choked out

"Hmm, whats wrong?" I asked

"They're two of the schools heartthrobs" She said

"Who are the other two?" I asked

"N-Naruto Uzumaki a-and Sh-Shika-m-maru Nara" Hinata stuttere

"So when will I get to meet these boys?" I asked

"Right about... now" Sakura said as she pointed behind me

I turned around to see four boys standing there.

"Hi" a blonde boy yells "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"hn, dobe" Sasuke says calmly

"What was that teme?" Naruto asked

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Agghh Shut-up" I yell annoyed.

"So... whats your name?" Naruto asks

"Her name is Tenten" Neji says

"Cool name" Naruto says "Wait a sec, how'd you know her name?" Naruto asked eyeing Neji suspicously

"She's my new neighbour" Neji replies stoicly

"Oh so this is the hot new girl you were talking abo-" Naruto has cut off by a hit on the head

"OUCH" He yelled "What the hell was that for?!?!"

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth" Neji mumbbled.

"Oh.. my bad" Naruto says

_"Hahaha, What an interesting start to my first day of school" _I think as I watch Neji's check turn the slightest pink.

_"This... is going to be fun"_

--

**Uhh.. I'm so out of Ideas! But hopefully you like it so far!**

**Yessum. Thank-U 4 tha review. Luv IheartItachi-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys once again for reveiwing. I'm so sorry all you wonderful people reading for not updating sooner. I really am, I'm just sooo busy and forgot about the story. I also had a bit of writers block... I ran out of ideas and it's only the start of my story!?! Also, I will be able to update a whole lot more soon, seeing as school is over in a week! So, expect to see more updates more often.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sniffs*

--

_Recap: "Her name is Tenten" Neji says_

_"Cool name" Naruto says "Wait a sec, how'd you know her name?" Naruto asked eyeing Neji suspicously_

_"She's my new neighbour" Neji replies stoicly_

_"Oh so this is the hot new girl you were talking abo-" Naruto has cut off by a hit on the head_

_"OUCH" He yelled "What the hell was that for?!?!"_

_"You need to learn when to shut your mouth" Neji mumbbled._

_"Oh.. my bad" Naruto says_

_"Hahaha, What an interesting start to my first day of school" I think as I watch Neji's check turn the slightest pink._

_"This... is going to be fun"_

--

"Hey Sakura, where is our teacher? Shouldn't he be here by now?" I ask

"Oh... I forgot, we have Kakashi-sensei for homeroom. He's always late!" Sakura replies

"Yeah" Ino says "You'll get used to it"

"H-he always m-makes up an excuse f-for being l-late" Hinata stuttered

"Ok" I say

"Hey Hinata, You have the same eyes as Neji, are you related or something?" I ask

"Y-yes, Neji is m-my cousin" Hinata replied

"Cool" I say

Suddenly the door sqeaks and opens. In came a tall man with a mask over his face. He had grey, no silver hair the defied the laws of gravity and was holding a little orange book 'Make-out paradise'.

_"Pervert"_ I thought almost immidiatley

"Sorry for being late, I was helping an old lady cro-" Kakashi-sensei started

"LIAR" Naruto yelled

"Oh you caught me" Kakashi-senesi said, sarcasticly. "Just... continue what you were doing before I got here" He said lazily.

Everyone resumed chatting away and about 5 minutes later the bell went.

"Cya, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, I have Science with *shivers* Orochimaru-sensei" Ino said as she started leaving the classroom..

"Hey, wait-up so do I" Sakura called out to Ino "Bye guys" She said, then turned around and left.

"So, Hinata, what do you have now?" I asked

"Uhh.. H-Home-ec with Anko-sensei" she said

"Awesome! So do I" I said happily.

We both got up out of our seats and headed for the door when somebody stopped us.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled energeticly "what do you have this lesson?"

"H-Home-ec" she repeated

"Oh cool, me too" He replied "Why don't I walk you to class"

"Th-thankyou Naruto" Hinata said before being dragged away by Naruto.

_"Great"_ I thought _"Now how am I gonna find my way to class on time?"_

**"It's you fault for not asking anyone sooner" **My inner argued with me

_"Well, I can just go find someone to ask_" I thought back

**"Yeah like who, you don't know anyone in this school**" She thought back while most probably smirking.

_"Yeah I do, don't you remember? Or do you have the attention span of a goldfish?"_

**"There's no point in insulting me, you'll just be insulting yourlsef"**

Suddenly a voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Tenten, shouldn't you be getting to class?" A farmiliar voice asked

I turned around to see none other then Neji standing there, looking down at me. Damn me and my short-ness! (Although, I'm not really that short, he just must be tall. Let's re-phrase that then. Damn him and his tall-ness! Back to the story!)

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied smartly

"I was just on my way to class" I said

"Then why were you just standing there, for 3 minutes not moving?"

"Why were you stalking me?" Oh, thats right, you just got OWNED!

"I wasnt" Neji said

"Surreee you wern't" I said dragging out the word sure.

"Well, we better get to class, what do you have?" He asked me, making me forget about the previous conversation

"Home-ec with Anko-sensei" I said

"I'll take you there" he said

"Ok then!" I replied happily, I mean, it's better then being even later then I already am.. Isn't it?

Time-skip. Home-ec

So here we are sitting in home-ec, listening to the teacher go on about random crap. I don't particually like cooking, mainly cause, well... I suck at it.

"... and the cooking partners will be listed on the board" I heard the teacher finish.

I looked up at the board and read who I was with.

Tenten & Hinata Hyuga

_"Yes!" _I thought happily._ "I get to work with someone I partially know"_

I walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked

"Sort of" she said

"Like woah, you didn't stutter" I was surprised

"I st-stutter less when I get used to p-people"

"So I guess that means your getting used to me... awesome!"

"I guess so"

Ino and Sakura

.:Sakura's POV:.

"Gawd, I hate this class already" Ino complained as she looked over all the students.

"Its not like we have a choice" I replied

Orochimaru walked in the door

"Sssscilence" He said

The whole class shut-up immiditaley.

"Today we will be dissssecting frogssss" He said again.

_"How creepy can this guy get"_ I thought

"Z z z z z z" Came from Shikamaru

Orochimaru walked over to Shikamaru's desk with a ruler, and slammed it hard against the desk.

"I'm up" Shikamaru said as he lifted his head

"Atleast it wasnt his head that got hit by the ruler" Ino whispered to me.

"Yeah, lucky" I replied sarcastically.

Time skip to the end of the lesson

.:Tenten's POV:.

Briiinnnggg

"Finally, that class seemed to be taking forever" I complained to Hinata as she walked beside me.

"What do you have this lesson?" She asked me

"Uhh... let me check" I said

I reached into my bag and pulled out my timetable

"Looks like I have P.E with Gai"

"I have that too" Hinata said happily

"So does sakura, she told me this morning when she was checking out my timetable"

"I think Ino does too"

"Awesome!"

**Uhh writers block much, I couldnt think of anything, thats why it may seem short. I may ask for some help from my friends, they're awesome writers and will probably be able to give me some good ideas!**

**Please rewiew. It is much appreciated!**


End file.
